Meikai Uchiha
|english voice=Paul St. Peter |japanese voice=Norio Wakamoto |casual theme= |battle theme= |serious battle theme= |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=February 20 |deceased state=Edo Tensei |age-part1=24 |height-part1=188 cm |weight-part1=65.7 kg |relationship=Yukina~Daughter, Tenmaku Uchiha~Son |rank-part1=ANBU |occupations=Scientist |classification=Sage, S-rank, Missing-nin |nature type=Blaze Release, Fire Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Wood Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Blaze Release, Wood Release |ninja registration=008415 |academy age=9 |chunin age=11 |affiliations=Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Akatsuki, Amegakure, Otogakure |alignment= Chaotic Evil |clan=Uchiha Clan |shippuden=No |jutsu= Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Genjutsu: Sharingan Amaterasu, Susanoo, Sword of Kagutsuchi, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama Animal Path, Asura Path, Banshō Ten'in, Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Chakra Explosion, Chakra Propulsion, Chibaku Tensei, Demonic Statue Chains, Deva Path, Flaming Arrow Missiles, Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability, Human Path, Naraka Path, Outer Path, Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Preta Path, Shattered Heaven, Shinra Tensei, Six Paths Technique, Six Paths of Pain, Soul Removal Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama, Shield of Black Flames Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Hiding in Mist Technique, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Tunneling Technique Wind Release Slash, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Black Lightning, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Release: Black Panther, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release Shadow Clone Multiple Wood Release Clones Technique, Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique Izanagi General Techniques Amplification Summoning Technique, Body Flame Technique, Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment, Gunbai Barrier Technique, Gunbai Sword Technique, Iaidō, Iai Beheading, Magic Lantern Body Technique, Mental Barricades, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Naka Shrine Pass Technique, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Summoning Technique (Strange Beasts/Saiken), Telescope Technique, Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment, Uchiha Style Counter |tools=''Chakra Disruption Blades, Chakra Receiver, Chakra Receiver Stakes, Fūma Shuriken, Gunbai, Kama, Kiseru, Manriki-gusari, ''Susanoo Bow, Susanoo Sword, Sword }} is an S-ranked shinobi hailing from Konohagakure prior to his defection. Meikai is infamous for the powers of his Sharingan, Rinnegan, and his status of being a member of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan. He serves as the Commander-General of Amegakure's ANBU forces. Appearance In Life Meikai is a tall, fair-skinned and fit man with spiky, black hair that had a slight, blue tint to it. In his younger days, his hair was shoulder-length and he wore the standard Uchiha clan outfit: a high collared black shirt with the clan's crest on its back, which Meikai tended to leave slightly open, and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. During later years, his hair grew out more and his sash was replaced by a belt, adorned with pouches and various weapons. He also wore another sash strapped across his shoulders which he used to hold his numerous swords. By adulthood, his hair had grown to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering his right eye entirely. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. In most cases, his attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of the feudal shinobi era, consisting of bright red traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Unusually, his chest plate left his back entirely exposed, presumably so as to better display his clan's crest. This clothing was accompanied by boots and gloves, as well as his village's forehead protector which he would later abandon. During battle, he often carried an orange-coloured war fan on his back that had a mitsudomoe pattern, coloured bright red, in both of the top corners. Edo Tensei Just as Hazama's other Zombies, Meikai is dressed as an Otogakure ANBU. Of course, his eyes are within their Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan form. Deciding not to downgrade this man either, he still has access to his weapons, carrying his Gunbai on his back. Personality As a child, as well as before his fall to the Curse of Hatred, Meikai was a kind, gentle, passionate and highly competitive child who wanted to challenge everything and just about everyone in order to test his strength, and prove everyone he's the best of the best. Meikai has also been noted to be a quite apologetic and sensitive individual. Prior to his corruption of the Curse of Hatred, Meikai believed that words, empathy, and feelings was the only solution to establish peace. As an adult, Meikai is seen most of the time as a cold hearted, bloodthirsty, power hungry and ambitious man. He will do away with just about anybody who gets in the way of what he desires. Although Meikai is generally shown like this, he does show some amount of sympathy towards people and how miserable this world is and would be better off in an endless loop. While Meikai is shown to be cold hearted and in general cruel, he has, however, been shown to be smiling at least once in awhile. Usually smiling in solitude while mourning for his late wife and lost children, who are discernibly one of the few people Meikai displays affection towards. Different from the usual scowl that is most commonly shown plastered on his face. Upon his revival as an Edo Tensei zombie, Meikai seems to have become even more sadistic than usual. Although, he is now a bit more knowledgeable and cunning than he was while still being alive. It has also been hinted that Meikai has adopted a laid-back attitude and a love of fighting. He is as of present no longer interested in world domination nor a world filled with genocide. Instead, he is only seeking entertainment and to test the limits of his perfection. While being a minion for the said Otokage, he is still fully conscious of the morality (or lack thereof) of his actions and commits them simply because he wants to, not because he is ordered to. His stated reason for wanting to destroy humanity is simply to see the looks of terror on their faces before they die. Abilities As the Commander-General of Amegakure and former High Council Leader of Iwagakure, just as much as being the founder and previous leader of the Manji ANBU, and former member of the S-rank criminal organisation Akatsuki prior it's dissolution, Meikai is an extraordinarily powerful shinobi and is considered by several notable individuals as a formidable fighter. Meikai was noted to have been born with an extremely powerful chakra, even by the Uchiha standards, which the ANBU Captain, Shinjiru Uchiha claimed to be far more sinister than the Tailed Beasts' chakra. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As an Uchiha, Meikai is naturally and consistently a master of the Fire Release Nature Transformation. He is able to utilize the clan's coming-of-age technique: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique with great expertise just as much as being able on utilizing more advanced Fire Release techniques such as Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation and the Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique. He can also create dragon-shaped fireballs for a wide barrage at an enemy. During his stay at Iwagakure, Meikai successfully acquired some of Tessuhai Tsuyo's Senju DNA. However, after implanting the mentioned Tsuchikage's DNA into himself, Meikai noted that nothing happened. Meikai also displayed an extensive knowledge of Yin–Yang Release, its component Yin and Yang as well as techniques which involved this kind of nature manipulation such as Izanagi. Bukijutsu As a member of the Uchiha clan, Meikai has displayed skilful use of a wide range of weaponry throughout his entire life from childhood to adulthood. His trademark weapon is the gunbai, which he uses as both a mace and a shield. The one he used is durable enough to block incoming attacks, as well as absorb the force of an enemy attack and then send it back. By flowing chakra through the gunbai, Meikai can produce a large barrier and sharpen the mentioned gunbai. In addition to the gunbai, he had a large kama with him, using both weapons in conjunction with each other. His arsenal also included several Fūma Shuriken and a chain with weights. Dōjutsu Sharingan Meikai awakened his Sharingan at an early age. It is unknown of how he awakened them, but it has been speculated that it has something to do with his father. Meikai was able to master the Sharingan quite early in his life, and as such he also gained access to the Dōjutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralysing hypnotism genjutsu with just a single glance. In addition to the Senju DNA he acquired from Tsuyo, Meikai is also capable on utilizing one of his clan's most powerful and forbidden Dōjutsu, Izanagi. Mangekyō Sharingan Rinnegan Inteligence Trivia *Meikai is Japanese for "Hades" (湯快) and/or "Realm of the Dead." *Meikai's favorite phrase is "Anger and Hate are Supreme..." (怒りと嫌いは至高, Ikari to kirai wa shikō...) *According to the Naruto databook: **Meikai's hobbies is falconry and conducting tea ceremonies. **Meikai wants to fight the Jinchūriki and the five Kage. **Meikai's favorite food is Baozi while his least favorite is anything sweet. Category:Male